Be Human
by RisuQ-theQissilent
Summary: Finding that machines testing machines is a fundamentally flawed concept, GLaDOS attempts to correct it by altering the bodies of her test subjects. ATLASxP-body
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: just so you know, this has some pretty graphic naughty bits in here, so yeah. Avoid if you don't like it. Then again, you wouldn't have clicked this story unless you wanted that sort of thing, now would you? *trollface***

For Atlas, life was simple.

Take test, finish test, get blown up or dismantled at the end.

It was an easy life (despite the insurmountable pain the master supercomputer put him through) and he was fine with it. However, there were times when he felt the need for…something more…

He could never put his finger on it; but knew he needed whatever it was.

He glanced over at his partner. She stood firing portals randomly into the walls of their test chamber. She often did that when they were stuck on a test. Atlas was amazed how P-body could be so entranced by something she saw every day. He assumed it was part of her programming…and her charm…

He shook his optic to shake the thought away. They needed to solve this test chamber. Otherwise they would get docked Collaboration points, whatever those were. Atlas strode over to his companion, who stopped firing portals to look at him. Suddenly, she opened her arms widely. She smiled with her optic, and Atlas felt the sudden compulsion to leap into her arms.

He did so, and they hugged. It was P-body's way of encouraging him not to lose hope. When they let go, Atlas and her gazed around the room one more time, and saw the answer.

A couple portals later, they were at the end of the chamber. Grinning with their optics, Atlas slapped P-body a high five. He didn't know what he would do without her. She was his inspiration, and he felt a separation with her would be as what She called "death."

P-body pat him on top of his core, and together they walked onwards to the next test chamber.

….

"After some thinking, I have realized that testing two robots is a fundamental flaw on my part. I am a machine, as are you two. Unless I test actual humans, these tests are unfit for science and therefore unneeded. However, humans are a flawed species; always trying to murder someone or usurp their position." GLaDOS's voice suddenly sounded over the speaker system.

Atlas and P-body stopped what they were doing to listen. Usually what She had to say was nothing more than propaganda used to drive them apart, or mislead them, or belittle their confidence. But this was interesting… She seemed to be admitting something negative about herself.

"In this way I cannot test humans. But I cannot also test machines because the test results will be flawed." She continued. "But I think I have found a compromise. If I can somehow merge the two together, I think I can get all the benefits without the murder and the flawed process of it."

Atlas and P-body glanced at each other. Surely she didn't mean to-

"That's where you come in, test subjects. I've already found the perfect human bodies for you, now all I need to do is merge yours with them."

P-body gave a shudder. Was she going to turn them into monsters? She gently took Atlas's hand instinctively. She was terrified. Atlas gently squeezed her hand. It would be okay.

"Well, all I need to do is gather you and make the necessary modifications. However, under the circumstances, it is rather hard to access you from your present location. So we'll do it the usual way."

There came a beeping sound; Atlas and P-body felt their bodies rip apart in an explosion.

…..

Atlas was the first to wake. He opened his optics and looked around.

Something was not right. His vision seemed altered in some way, he saw less detail, but could see more around him. He sat up and gasped. Where his metallic wired legs should have been, he saw pale fleshy stalks. Human legs?

He began to panic. He flailed around, and was knocked off the table he had been on. With a painful 'thud' he hit the floor and heard himself groan with an actual voice. He quickly rolled over and sat up.

Atlas was shocked to see arms, pale and muscular that were his. He moved them around, testing how they moved and worked. Glancing at his hands, he found he had an extra digit. He tilted his head in confusion, then immediately grasped it and felt it. The top of his head had a soft and fairly long material on it. Hair? As he moved his hands down, he felt his new eyes, his nose, ears, lips and chin. This was weird; his head had no limb attachments on it, unlike his old body.

He felt something pound from inside of him and panicked, thinking it was a bomb or something She placed inside of him. His alarm only seemed to make it pound even harder. He wrapped his arms around his torso, hoping it would stop. He tried to calm himself, and found that whatever it was stopped pounding so hard. Atlas assumed it reacted to however he reacted, and tried to remain calm as he explored the rest of him.

He had a strong torso, he surmised, slightly muscular but fairly thin. As he moved his hands downward, he noted how smooth and warm his skin was. The feeling was intense…he could feel with his old body, but this body had such a sensation! His hands stopped between his legs. Something stuck out, uncharacteristic of his new body. He poked at it softly.

This was odd… Atlas felt his face grow hot. Why did touching there make him react that way? And why did it feel so good? AND WHY WAS IT GROWING!

Atlas jumped up, but couldn't get his new legs to work properly. He promptly fell back down hard on his rear painfully.

He let out a yelp of pain, and waited for the hurt to go away. Once it did, he refocused his attention back to the conspicuous piece of flesh sticking out. Gingerly he touched the tip with one of his fingers. The contact sent shivers through his system; it felt good, he decided. He gently felt himself, all the while, feeling his internal temperature rise. He wasn't sure if his body was supposed to do that, or if it was something natural. Either way, he firmly grasped it, and involuntarily letting out a small moan. His sudden vocalization startled him, but he continued, now rubbing up and down.

Suddenly, P-body flashed through his mind, she was holding her hand out to him, helping him through one of her portals. Atlas pictured her long legs, her beautiful curvy shape and felt the thing in his hands grow harder. He let out another gasp as he felt something well up inside of him, threatening to burst. Whatever he was feeling was incredible, he didn't want it to stop. Pumping faster, he thought yet again of P-body; involuntarily he thought of her touching him like he was now. The thought sent him over the edge, and he felt himself release.

Atlas fell back, somewhat exhausted. He was still alive from that, so it clearly wasn't deadly. He felt his face grow hot again. Why had he thought of P-body like that? He sat back up and looked between his legs. Whatever it was, had gone back to being limp, and was now covered in a sticky white substance. Atlas felt his mouth move downwards. What WAS that? As he was about to explore what it was, he suddenly realized that P-body was indeed not there.

He jumped up again, only this time he steadied himself on the table in front of him. He looked wildly around for his companion but did not see her. All he saw was the room in front of him, the table, various wires hanging from the ceiling above the table, and a door. That was where he needed to go.

Atlas struggled with his new legs for a bit, urging them onwards, step by step. It wasn't so hard after the first few steps, he found. In fact, the legs moved in a similar way to his old legs. Brimming with confidence, he quickly walked over to the door, tripping a few times as he did so.

He needed to find P-body. He was terrified that she would be all alone like he was, and felt his chest pound again. It didn't matter though; he was going to find her.

The door in front of him opened, and he stepped out.

**A/N: so there you go. The first(?) ATLAS/P-body smut fic. At first I decided to make it a one shot, then realized I could do so much more with it.**

**Also, the title is based on a song of the same name for Ghost In The Shell. I suggest you listen to it. It's very touching.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed, sorry it was so short. P-body's POV is up next though~ see you until then 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: warning, blah blah smutty smut smut. You've been warned.**

When P-body woke in her chambers, the first thing she noticed was how cold it was. It was weird, she had never felt cold ever before… Her outer layer felt scrunched up; that was weird too… since when did she have skin? Or the ability to feel cold? And why did her body feel so light and fleshy?

P-body's eyes snapped open. Realizing something was amiss, she immediately sat up with a gasp. Her hands flew at her head, and she groped around, trying to make sense of things. Where her normally smooth and egg-shaped core would have been, she felt squishy flesh and a softer long material on top. As her hands ran down her face, she noticed the addition of several features that were not normal. For one, she had a second optic (which wasn't too terrible; her sight range was significantly improved from it), and then she had a strange bulge underneath it that took in air when her chest moved. Under that was a strange opening, but it wasn't really an opening. Or was it? P-body opened her new mouth timidly. What WAS that? She stuck her fingers inside and felt around. It was wet and warm, and had the strangest protrusions she'd ever felt… and a weird slimy muscle-like structure… she didn't know what to make of it…

She pulled her hands away from her face and looked at them. They were small and dainty, not like her three-digit hands from her old body. But she felt something fluttery when she noticed not three or four, but five digits on each hand. Her mouth curved upwards; just wait until she showed Atlas…

Atlas?

Her head jerked around the room, seeking her constant companion. He wasn't there…

P-body frowned. She felt a certain longing within her. Where was he? Was he okay? Would she see him again? She didn't like being separated from him.

Her mind raced to anything she could remember before she woke up here.

Yes, that's right; she and Atlas were trying to finish a test chamber. She had tried her best to help him, but he was so headstrong that she found it difficult to approach him; he usually had the answer found, and only needed help with portal placement. Whenever she did though, she would feel something akin to joy, or pleasure, or…she couldn't find the right word. But she felt it, and it drove her to want to do the craziest things. Like tackle Atlas to the ground and gyrate her body against his.

P-body felt heat in her face, but ignored it.

She didn't know the reason for her strange urges. She couldn't communicate to GLaDOS properly to ask about them, and she sure didn't want Atlas to know. So she would shoot portals around aimlessly whenever they were stumped by a chamber, trying to fight whatever strange things her body wanted her to do whenever she and Atlas got stuck on a room that took too long. Sometimes, as she did this, she would catch Atlas staring at her. Why? Was there something wrong with her; was she being annoying to him? But P-body could feel it; any longer alone with him and not solving a test and she would have burst, like she did today when she opened her arms, requesting a hug. She knew it gave Atlas encouragement; the contact that they both craved could be shared, but she longed for the closeness of his body to hers. She enjoyed the feeling of his round metallic body around her oblong one. The sensation of the smallest of shocks when he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. The way he would gently rock his core back and forth against hers.

It was more than she could handle, sometimes, and could only pat him, not returning the hug, less she threw him on the ground and-

The warmth in her face only increased. It was a strange reaction, P-body analyzed. But she pressed her memories further.

She was with Atlas before this… in a test chamber. She closed her eyes, willing herself to remember. GLaDOS had been saying something, what was it? She had been talking about…flaws, yes that was it. She was saying something about humans and Her and Atlas. Something about merging them?

Her mouth dropped open. HUMAN? P-body jumped up suddenly and rolled off the table she had sat on. She began tripping over her legs, not used to the sudden change in density as well as mass. When she finally regained her balance, she stared down at her legs. They were a pale sort of peach color, long and slender; like her old legs, but fleshy soft. P-body felt herself bite her lower lip in worry. Her legs on her other body were an important part of her. She was capable of jumping long distances because of them (longer than Atlas's jumps, at least), and they added an aerodynamic feature to her.

These new legs did not seem aerodynamic at all. P-body gently sat down on the floor to analyze them. They were long enough, she supposed, measuring from the bottom of her foot with her hand to the tops of her thighs. She got to the crease where legs connected with her body, and traced them around. Despite the small patch of hair in the middle of her thigh's connection, she guessed her legs would do.

P-body felt her chest heave. So she was human. Great.

But what about Atlas, was he-

She was cut off from her thoughts by a sudden set of shivers that coursed through her body. She instinctively wrapped her arms around her trunk and noticed two separate pieces of her chest that seemed to hang there. Extra skin…P-body mused. She unwrapped her arms and looked down. Attached to her chest were two lumps of flesh, each with a hard and darker protrusion near the center.

She tilted her head in confusion. What WERE those things? Were they dangerous? Carefully, P-body cupped one with her hand. It was just a bit bigger than her hand, and the touch sent more shivers through her body. She shuddered involuntarily, and felt something poke the palm of her hand. She uncupped it, and took a look. The dark spot was harder, more erect. P-body felt her chest pound and took a deep breath. What was this strange feeling? It was so foreign, but felt so good.

She touched the hardened protrusion with her index finger lightly. Nothing happened. She put more pressure on it and started to feel a little of something. Experimentally, she grasped it with both index and thumb, squeezing. The sensation her action caused felt amazing.

She heard a voice moan softly. Her hands suddenly clapped themselves to her face. Was that HER? P-body wondered. Breathing at a quickened pace from excitement, P-body refocused on her breasts. She gently grasped her nipple again, pulling outwards, and then let go.

P-body suppressed a giggle. What was THAT? Her chest could jiggle and bounce. An involuntary grin played on her lips. This body of hers was so strange, with random fleshy parts and varying sensations. She poked at her other breast, watching it jostle as she let go. Suppressing another giggle, P-body decided that if she was still human later, she would show Atlas. He'd get a kick out of that.

But she felt the pleasurable sensations start to fade. She frowned. Already stopping? Not yet.

She set to work and touched each nipple with an index finger. Her body gave a slight shudder, causing her to feel heat in her face, and the area between her legs. Odd. She didn't think there was anything down there. She'd figure it out later, though; she still needed to see how these breasts of hers worked. Why did they produce such a nice feeling when she touched them? She became bold, and squeezed both of her breasts. She let out a moan and shivered. It felt good.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she saw Atlas's lovely robotic body straddled over her, fondling her chest with an intensity she could only begin to imagine; the sight of his single blue optic tracing the outline of her body, taking in every detail. She rubbed her nipples again, feeling her head cloud over with nothing but Atlas, and the spot between her legs growing ever warmer and wetter. It felt so good, she began to rub harder and squeeze while unconsciously grinding her hips into the floor.

Atlas…

She felt something well up inside of her, burning more and more fiercely. P-body grew slightly worried, what if she had ruptured an internal process with her actions? But her human instinct pushed the thought aside as ridiculous, and let her focus on the amazing feeling that was consuming her.

A loud moan escaped her lips as she made her release; her muscles contracted with her as pleasure wracked her body with intense shudders.

She lay back, panting heavily. Her eyes closed as she thought of Atlas.

GLaDOS had indeed gone through the treatment; P-body was a human. But had Atlas gone through the same thing? Sometimes the master supercomputer would do that—lead one into a position over the other so the one was at a disadvantage. It was Her way of varying the tests they took. P-body frowned. What if she was stuck like this? Would she and Atlas still be as close as they were before? Would he even look at her in the same way? (Although to P-body, she still wasn't sure in what way he would look at her…)

She brightened, wondering that if Atlas was human, maybe he would let her do the same things that she did to herself on him. She blushed slightly, wondering if Atlas had breasts too, and if she could-

She snapped to attention. Atlas. She had to find him. She needed to know if he was okay.

Legs wobbling, P-body stood up, finally seeming to get the hang of it. As she did though, she felt something wet slide down her legs. She looked down. Was she leaking internal fluids? She was at a loss of what to make of it. More than likely it was the result of what she had felt just minutes before. But it seemed awfully inefficient of a human body to waste fluids like that. She rolled her eyes. Just her luck, she got the defective body.

As she made to take her first step, she stepped in a small puddle of the liquid she leaked, and promptly fell flat on her face.

She lay there for a bit, trying to reclaim her dignity, before trying again.

P-body stepped over the pool of unidentifiable whatever-it-was, and made for the only door in her chamber. She got used to her legs fairly quickly and could now move more than three steps without losing her balance. She smiled. Progress at its best, she thought to herself and continued forward.

She wanted to see Atlas so badly right then.

Determination marking her face, she began to run.

**A/N: I just want you all to know, I pulled an all-nighter just so I could get this to you. I hope you're happy, because not only do I feel absolutely loopy from sleep deprivation, I can't horse doodle…fuck.**

**This chapter was a lot more awkward to write than the last one, and I'm not exactly sure why. But I wanted to base ATLAS and P-body's relationship on that one couple. YOU know the couple. The ones that are inseparable, always hugging and loving on each other, the kind of love that's so sweet you obtain diabetes just by being a bystander. That's right! I'm calling you out, Yuki Kinomi! Lol. I kid. Their relationship is based off of yours. Except the smut. That'd be…no…creepy. **

**Anyway! I hope you enjoyed! I'm still practicing the "art of smut" so any helpful and non-flammy criticisms would be appreciated. And terrifying. I guess I'll update eventually. I was supposed to be doing a major college essay, but wrote this instead. Enjoy it as hard as you can.**


End file.
